Reminiscences of a Broken Daughter
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Indiferencia, abandono: Amy recuerda a su padre, preguntándose porqué dolió tanto la partida de un hombre desconocido y cerrado. ¿Él rompió su familia, o acaso no existía tal familia?


**Reminiscences of a Broken Daughter**

 **o**

 _Oh, tú puedes oírme llorar_

 _Ver todos mis sueños morir,_

 _Desde donde estás parado por tu cuenta._

 _Es tan silencioso aquí y me siento tan fría_

 _...esta casa ya no se siente como un hogar._

 **.**

Las mañanas no eran mañanas si no vivían un caos feroz y exagerado, desencadenado por un motivo absurdo como usar una bufanda, una falda de otro color, o trenzar su cabello.

Su madre anhelaba poseer el control de absolutamente todo. Por eso, al salir de su cuarto con un nuevo e improvisado peinado, el infierno consumió la atmosfera de la casa.

Observó a su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Sus ojos fijos en el periódico y sus labios degustando un café amargo. Notó como sus cejas se fruncían un ápice al escuchar los gritos de su esposa. Aunque la reacción fue efímera, continuó bebiendo su café indiferentemente.

Detrás de las rendijas del armario, pudo ver como su padre tomaba su portafolios y caminaba hacia la puerta, pasando frente al closet y sin dirigirle una mirada.

Se despeinó el cabello con una pregunta flotando en su mente de nueve años: ¿Porqué papá no me ayuda?

 **.**

 _Oh, cuando me dijiste que me dejabas_

 _Sentí como si no pudiera respirar_

 _Mi cuerpo adolorido cayó al suelo_

 _Después llamé a tu casa_

 _Y me dijiste que no estabas solo_

 _Debería haberlo sabido, ahora duele mucho más_

 **.**

Comenzó a guardar una almohada en el armario. Cuando su madre la encerraba, podía enterrar su rostro en el suave algodón de la almohada, morderla, apuñalarla, ahogar sollozos, gritos y preguntas. En ese lugar, no pasaba nada más que el tiempo, unas cuantas lágrimas, y una almohada violentada.

Estaba dentro de ese pequeño rectángulo de madera cuando escuchó la voz de su padre por última vez en mucho tiempo. Sólo fue un "¡Me largo!", pasos apresurados repiqueteando en los peldaños de la escalera, una puerta azotada y luego silencio petrificante.

Su respiración se tornó rápida e irregular, al igual que el latido de su corazón. ¿Cómo es el sonido de un corazón roto? ¿es similar a los lamentos de una niña abandonada por su padre? Sintió una mano poderosa estrujando _algo_ en su pecho. Era un dolor físico, mental, y del corazón. El frío era potente e inenarrable. No podía poner su tristeza en palabras; no había quién escuchara sus palabras. Sólo eran ella y el hielo.

Meses después, luego de una intrincada búsqueda a las espaldas de su madre, pudo encontrar el nuevo hogar de su papá. Era una casa bonita y con un jardín, cosa que su madre no habría permitido jamás: odiaba las plantas. Lo había pensado por bastante tiempo, y llegó a la conclusión de que el único motivo lógico por el que su padre no la había contactado era porque estaba adecuando la casa para ella.

Quizás le permitiera pintar las paredes de su habitación de púrpura. Era una probabilidad que en esa casa no existieran los armarios o gritos vespertinos. Se veía como un hogar cálido y acogedor.

Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Una niña de su edad, con el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas y vistiendo un vestido rosa, salió de la casa y trotó por el jardín de la misma. Amy se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol: bueno, eso era extraño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a su padre tomando a la niña en brazos. ¿Desde cuando hacía eso? ¿en qué momento su padre comenzó a reír y ser cariñoso?

¿En qué momento encontró una nueva familia?

Volvió a casa con las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar. No habría habitaciones púrpuras ni armarios rotos, o chocolate caliente y ser paseada sobre los hombros de papá.

Porque papá tenía una nueva versión de ella: una niña sin gafas y con cabello rubio, que vestía como niña normal y no lloraba.

Talvez debía mejorar para que papá la quisiera.

 **.**

 _Tú hiciste que mi corazón se desangrara_

 _Y todavía me debes una razón_

 _Porque no puedo descifrar el porqué_

 _¿Porqué estoy sola y congelándome?_

 _Mientras que en tu cama está ella_

 _Me dejaste sola llorando_

 **.**

Lo que ocurría con el lenguaje, era que las palabras sólo proyectaban sentimientos mutilados: "Te odio, papá" era una frase banal y estúpida. El silencio era más profundo y más atroz; en él bailaban la constante sensación de abandono, de furia, de traición.

Los años siguieron y la vida no se detuvo. El sol salió cada mañana, burlándose de sus problemas, dándole la visión de que a los ojos del mundo, sus sentimientos rotos no valían nada. El tiempo siguió constante, los sueños se rompieron, renacieron, se cumplieron. El frío seguía allí, no obstante.

El fantasma de su padre le arañaba la memoria. Si veía hacia atrás, antes de su partida, la estancia de su padre en aquella casa sólo había sido un abandono en suspenso.

Siempre indiferente, siempre frío, un desconocido al que amaba sólo por apego. Aún seguía allí, y la estaba consumiendo. Su recuerdo le arrebataba la energía para volar, y con los pies sobre la tierra se iba hundiendo.

Fue un encuentro tan especial... tan oscuro y sin sentido. El paso de los años había hecho estragos en su rostro. Debajo de las arrugas que surcaban sus mejillas, aún podía notar al mismo hombre que cerró la puerta de su casa años atrás. El hombre indiferente y frío que bebía café mientras ella drenaba sus sueños en un armario.

Y ese instante, ella percibió en sus ojos la silueta de un hombre que, enloquecido, buscaba cariño... donde no había más que viento y malos recuerdos.

No sabía si olvidar serviría aquí.

 **O**

 _ **Fin**_

 **O**

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Esto es lo primero que escribo en esta semana… los exámenes del colegio me consumieron, creo que mis pestañas se quemaron por estudiar tanto.**

 **Bueno, el padre de Amy es un completo misterio, pero yo creé una personalidad y una imagen de él en mi cabeza.**

 **Por cierto, los fragmentos en cursiva son de la canción** _ **So Cold**_ **de Ben Cocks.**

 **En fin, ¿Críticas?**


End file.
